Действие равносильно противодействию (Action Equals Reaction)
by zantsu
Summary: Мегатрон был уверен, что он знает все обо всех, но Старскрим и тут смог посеять хаос и панику одним только своим присутствием...


Спс за помощь Skein.

**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the fic. The original one is here:**

**www_fanfiction_net_/_s_/_5776652_/_1**

* * *

******Действие равносильно противодействию** (Action Equals Reaction)  


_(Автор: Sanjuno Shori Niko)_

Мегатрон гордился тем, что он был хорошо информирован. Если вы знаете о прошлом мехов, то вы также знаете, где искать слабые стороны, и таким образом, вы знаете, как контролировать их. Варлорд Десептиконов знал все о Саундвейве, маскировавшего своих созданий под дронов. Он знал о путанных чувствах Октана к Автоботу Сэндсторму, Врекеру. Он знал, что конусоголовые и Первая Триада были старыми друзьями еще до войны.

Зная все это, Мегатрон был уверен, что у него все схвачено.

Конечно же, эта уверенность длилась до тех пор, пока Мегатрону, в очередной раз, не напомнили, что каждый мех, работающий на него, был совершенно, абсолютно безумен.

Последнее напоминание о его несчастной судьбе достигло тирана в начале очередной битвы с Автоботами. Приостанавившись вместе со своим оппонентом, Мегатрон уставился на хаос, который обрушился на то, что предполагалось быть его основным командным отрядом.

Старскрим, как оказалось, являлся центром бедлама, что, по крайней мере, было нормально. То, из-за чего Мегатрон на время замер, было тем, как Саундвейв пытался спрятаться от убийственного взгляда Скайварпа. Телепат был крайне осторожен, держа Старскрима между собой и сотриадниками аэро комманера. Хотя Тандеркрэкер, казалось, забыл, что они находятся в середине битвы, или, что кто-нибудь еще кроме Старскрима существует. Голубой сикер суетился около своего триадного лидера, и, в то время как Мегатрон смотрел скептически, Тандеркрэкер визжал от восторга и крайне заинтересованно поглядывал на Старскрима. Что касается самого аэро-коммандера, на лице Старскрима отразилась вся гамма чувств, в которые были включены, но которые не были ограничены только ими: досадное смущение, самодовольная гордость, потрясенное неверие и сияющее счастье.

Мегатрон решил, что этого достаточно. Идиоты сорвали весь бой своими проделками. И почему он думал, что призвать сикеров снова. – это хорошая идея?

- Прекратить! – рявкнул Мегатрон достаточно громко, что аж разбросанные по полю боя обломки подпрыгнули, в то время как он стремительно пронесся туда, где его воины создавали посмешище над всей фракцией:  
- Я требую объяснения всех этих глупостей!

Десептиконы принялись выполнять приказ их лидера как обычно. А это значило, что шум и смятение удвоились. Опять-таки, как обычно.

- Уберите Старскрима с поля боя сейчас же! – резко сказал Хук, - он не в том состоянии, чтобы драться с Автоботами!

- Лидер! – взвыл Скайварп, являя собой темный образ Старскрима в его самых раздражительных порывах, - Саундвейв должен умереть! Прямо сейчас!

Дав себе возможность временно уйти в отставку, чтобы вынести следующие несколько минут безумия с присущим ему изяществом, Мегатрон, тем не менее, уставился на Скайварпа в шоке, так как слова сикера выродились в бессмысленный визг, уникальный для его модели. До этого момента, Мегатрон сделал бы ставку, что Скайварп даже не знает имени Саундвейва. Сейчас же взбалмошный сикер требует его деактивации. Что за шлак значит весь этот цирк?

- Лорд Мегатрон: Запрос на немедленное выведение из строя боевой единицы Старскрим из зоны конфликта, - произнес телепат под гневные завывания Скайварпа. Кроме, по большей части, бесполезной попытки физически преградить дорогу телепортеру, Саундвейв внешне остался неподвижен и невозмутим. Наблюдая за своим офицером по связи, Мегатрон странно был уверен в том, что он чего-то не знает.

- Идиоты! – зарычал Мегатрон, гневно жестикулируя перед собравшимися солдатами обеих фракций своей термоядерной пушкой:  
- Вы полностью сошли с ума? Мы в середине битвы! Сейчас не время для мелких споров или запросов на отпуск!

- Старскрим не вернется к битве! – отрезал Хук в ответ, его сердитый взгляд был усилен неодобрительным Саундвейвом и шипящим Скайварпом.

- Это мятеж! – зарычал Мегатрон, застигнутый врасплох теми, кого он считал самыми верными последователями среди солдат.

- Отрицательно. Старскрим: Освобождение от боя обусловлено медицинскими причинами, - Саундвейв беспечно проигнорировал растущее недовольство Мегатрона.

- Состояние здоровья! – бушевал Мегатрон с горящей оптикой, - Я был не в курсе, что вероломные трусы теперь на попечении медиков!

- Эта свалка металлолома заискрила моего малыша! – Скайварп выглядел более чем не в себе, его голос громко прогрохотал на абсолютно тихом поле боя. Несколько участников их импровизированной аудитории уставились в шоке, разрываясь между необходимостью сесть и жгучим желанием найти милую глубокую яму, дабы окопаться в ней.

- Я буду прасоздателем! – хвастался Тандеркрэкер, наконец-то освобождая Старскрима, чтобы кинуться на Саундвейва, - и это все благодаря тебе! Ты замечательный, замечательный мех!

Мегатрон уставился на то, как Саундвейв дернулся, тактично что-то пробормотал, и с помощью нескольких тайных методов, которые полностью игнорировали все законы физики, смог-таки снова поставить Старскрима между собой и другими сикерами. Необычно тихий аэро-коммандер лукаво стрельнул веселой оптикой в сторону меха, который был раскрыт и как его любовник, и как создатель его спарклинга в присутствии двух армий.

- Старскрим! – пророкотал Мегатрон, хорошо понимая, что счастливый Старскрим, - это проблемы для него; и отчаянно пытаясь вернуть реальность на круги своя, - достаточно твоих измен! Мало того, что ты подставляешь меня на каждом моем шагу, так ты теперь еще и ищешь, как бы подкупить лояльных офицеров для своих целей!

- Почему это? Ты так говоришь, будто ревнуешь, Мегатрон, - Старскрим посмотрел на главнокомандующего Десептиконов, изображая изумление, - я едва могу понять, как мои личные дела могут быть предметом твоих дум, помимо предоставления мне декретного отпуска.

Мегатрон вспылил.

- Прежде чем вы зададите следующий вопрос, Лорд Мегатрон, это все вполне законно, - отозвался Хук с патологической странной отзывчивостью со своего места, где он ненавязчиво стоял, в сторонке от бурных жестикуляций термоядерной пушкой, - результаты моих сканов совершенно ясно показывают, что Старскрим является созданием Скайварпа и Тандеркрэкера, и сейчас он носит потомство Саундвейва.

- Старскрим - их создание? – спросил Мегатрон, повернувшись и уставившись на инженера-хирурга совершенно ошарашено, - ты уверен?

- Да, - ответил Хук, кивая головой.

- Саундвейв: также был не в курсе сикерских отношений, - мягко сказал телепат, в то время как выражение лица его лидера стало пустым.

В шоке, Мегатрон не смог промолчать:  
- Как это вообще случилось?

Хук сделал паузу и посмотрел на Варлорда.

- Что ж, Лорд Мегатрон, - сказал Конструктикон с усмешкой, - когда два меха любят друг друга очень, очень сильно…


End file.
